DOOM Saga, Alternate ending
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: [Yugi, it's brave of you to do that, but, I can't let you. Then he pushed Yugi out of the seal.] What if Yami's soul really did get taken instead of Yugi's? Please R&R! No flames! [It is COMPLETED!]
1. Chapter 1

**Doom Saga: Alternate ending**

Me: This will be a very different story you see.

Yami: How so?

Me: Well, instead of the Oricalcos stealing Yugi's soul, it will steal yours.

Yami: What!! O.O

Me: Oh come on, it can be done. I haven't seen any stories with that twist so it's about time there

is one and, like I said, it can be done.

Yami: o.O Are you sure?

Me: Yeah, pretty much.

Yami: O.O

Me: Man, will you stop doing that?!

Yami: **O.O**

Me: Ugh, now you're giving me a headache.

Yami: XD

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 1:**

Yami's life points went down to zero. He had lost the duel and now the seal of Oricalcos was going to take his soul away. "Not if I can help it!" Yugi said. He held the millennium puzzle in his hands and broke the seal to get to Yami. Then he reached Yami and pushed him out of the way. "Yami! I won't let this happen to you!"

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"It only needs one of us so I'll let the seal take me instead."

"Yugi, it's brave of you to do that, but, I can't let you." Then he pushed Yugi out of the seal.

"Yami! Wait, don't do it!" Yugi tried to get Yami out of the seal but Yami held out a hand to stop him.

"Yugi, I have to pay for my mistake. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Then Yami disappeared into the seal.

"YAMI! DON'T GO!" Yugi was too late. Then the green light went away. The millenium puzzle glowed and now Yugi was in control since Yami was gone. Yugi passed out and fell down.

"Oh man..." Otogi said.

"Come on pal..." Honda said.

"Yugi get up! Please Yuge!" Jou shouted.

Raphael came up to Yugi and took the Oricalcos card and the necklace. "I'll just take these. Face it, the pharaoh's heart is dark." Then the helicopter with the rest of DOOM flew up out of nowhere. Raphael picked Yugi up and climbed on the ladder while the helicopter flew over the rest of the guys.

"Hey! Get your hands off him!" Jou shouted.

"Fine!" Raphael said. Then he threw Yugi to Jou and Honda. The force of the impact caused them to fall down.

"Are you guys alright?" Otogi asked. The helicopter flew off back to the headquarters.

Meanwhile in Yugi's soul room...

Yugi woke up in his soul room and took a look at his surroundings. "What am I doing in here?" He was confused about ending up in his soul room. He remembered the earlier events and shouted for Yami. "Yami! Yami! Are you here?!" Yugi went to find his door out of his soul room.

He found the door and opened it to see if Yami's soul room was still there. He ran to the other side of the hallway only to find that Yami's soul room wasn't there. Instead it was just a wall, just a solid wall with no door on it. Yugi was in full blown panic mode now. He put his hands to the wall scanning maybe for a secret door or something but couldn't find one.

He looked around the hallway for any sign of Yami. All there was, was silence. "Yami! Where are you?!" He kept yelling Yami's name but was met with his own echo instead and no response to it. He ran down the halls to try to find Yami instead. Then he was met with a light and felt like he was waking up to the conscious world again.

"Yugi! Speak to us pal," Jou said. They laid Yugi on the ground waiting for him to awaken.

"Can you hear us Yugi?" Honda asked. Then Yugi opened his amethyst eyes. They were out of focus at first but quickly came back into focus. "He's awake!"

Yugi got up, but he was far from happy. Unshed tears formed in Yugi's eyes. He was trying his best to stay calm but he was about ready to explode any second.

Meanwhile at DOOM headquarters...

"Master Dartz, we have captured the pharaoh's soul," Raphael said.

"Excellent. Now we can begin to revive the Great Leviathan."

"How does his soul alone revive the Leviathan?"

"Easy. His soul is very powerful, and if we can extract that power from him, it will be enough for the Leviathan to come alive again."

"So what do we do now?" Raphael asked.

"We must prepare for his soul to feed Leviathan. We should do this in exactly one hour. In the meantime, go and capture some more souls."

"Why? I thought the pharaoh was enough."

"You can never have too many souls. Now go."

"Yes Master Dartz." Then Raphael went out to go and capture more souls for the Great Leviathan.

"It won't be long now Great Leviathan. Soon you will be revived thanks to the pharaoh and his powerful soul."

On the wall of souls stood a picture of someone with spiky hair, angular eyes, and a saddened expression on his features.

Meanwhile back with Yugi and them...

"How did you beat the seal Yugi?" Jou asked.

Yugi still wouldn't respond. He couldn't. He was still trying to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He started crying silently.

"Yugi? You alright man?" Jou asked.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore so he just let it all out. He flung himself at Jonouchi and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Jou, he's gone!"

"Who's gone Yuge, what's wrong?"

"Yami's gone!"

"Who's Yami?"

"The spirit of the millenium puzzle, remember?"

Now all three of them said, "WHAT?! HE'S GONE?!"

"I tried to take his place by pushing him out of the seal, but he pushed me back out! OH YAMI! COME BACK, PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" Yugi couldn't talk anymore. He was crying too much.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$&&&&&&**

Me: Well, there's your first chapter. I would've put more but that would have been too long to write, and I need to put the computer away pretty soon.

Yami: O.O

Me: Yami, I keep telling you too stop making that face.

Yami: O.O

Me: Ugh! He just doesn't listen. Anyway, please review. :.puppy eyes.:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Me: Yay! This story got a lot of reviews and that has made me happy to post another chapter: )

Yami: Oh joy. Joy.

Me: You are being sarcastic aren't you?

Yami: Yep: )

Me: Ugh! Oh well.

Yugi: Hey guys whatcha talkin' about?

Me: How this seems to be a story that people like really well.

Yugi: Yeah, I saw. What's this about a sequel?

Me: Well if things go according to plan in the story there will be one.

Yami: Oh Ra! O.O

Me: Oh come on, it's not what you think! Well, I don't know how to explain it. So it's going to be a surprise okay:.tapes mouth shut.:

Yami: Oh joy. Joy.

Me: ...

Yami: Well, aren't you gonna say something?

Me: ...

Yugi: She taped her mouth shut.

Yami: Well I know that!

Yugi: Well then why are you asking?

Yami: Because- :.stares into space blankly.: I don't know.

Me and Yugi:.anime falls.:

Me:.takes tape off mouth.: Well I might want to start on the next chapter now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh as you've found out from the past disclaimers. If I did, Yami would at least be captured one of those times. (Yami: HEY!!) (Me: Hee Hee XD)** **I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter! Well this one will cover that I hope.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

_**Protector Of The Nameless**_

_**Shamise**_

_**penny3**_

_**SasuNaru Fanatic**_

_**Tomboy 601**_

_**Yami-Yugi3**_

**You guys are awesome!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&**

**Chapter 2**

Anzu saw Yugi and them coming back from the valley. She was happy that Yugi was alright but she saw that his head was kept down and his shoulders were shaking. She didn't really think much of it to be that serious. She and Rebecca came out of the RV to greet them coming back.

"Yugi, your back so I guess that means you won," Anzu said unaware of what was really going on.

"Of course he did. My Yugi is the best!" Rebecca confirmed. Yugi got off Copernicus, the horse, and Rebecca jumped on him and they both went to the ground. "Oh Yugi, I'm glad your alright. Huh?"

Yugi didn't seem to acknowledge he'd just been tackled. It was like he was stuck in his own world. The rest of the guys in the car didn't look much better either. They looked just like Yugi only Yugi was much worse.

"Guys what's wrong?" Anzu said.

"We got a problem Anzu," Jou said.

"What do you mean?"

"Yugi didn't win," Otogi said.

"How can that be true. He's right here," Anzu said.

"That's not what we mean. Someone else is gone," Honda said.

"Who?"

"Yami's gone," Yugi said who had already gotten up from Rebecca's tackle.

"What! How did that happen?" Anzu was starting to panic.

"I pushed him out of the seal. I was going to take his place, but he pushed me back out before that happened." Yugi's voice was wavering. He didn't want to break down in front of them so he ran inside the RV just as ProfessorHawkins was coming out.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Grandpa, the Pharaoh was taken by the seal," Rebecca said.

"Oh my."

"Yeah, now what are we gonna do?" Honda asked.

"Well why don't we just go to where this Dartz guy is and get Yami back," Jou suggested.

"I suggested that since the beginning but no one listens to me," Otogi said.

Then Honda started putting Otogi into a wrestling lock. "Stop thinking about yourself for once."

"Down boy," Otogi struggled.

"You guys stop fighting!" Anzu shouted. Honda let go of Otogi and he slumped on the wheel. "We don't even know where Dartz's lair is. How are we supposed to get there?"

"I could track it down on my computer," Rebecca suggested.

"That's a good idea. Try and find where his headquarters is. I'm gonna go talk to Yugi."

Rebecca went to search for the place on the computer while Anzu went inside the RV to try and comfort Yugi. _I hope he's gonna be ok. I hope that Yami is ok too._ She found him in a bedroom with his head buried in a pillow.

"Yugi? Are you ok?"

"No. Not really." Anzu sighed and sat down next to Yugi. She started rubbing his back.

"It's gonna be okay Yugi."

"No it's not. Yami's gone, and now-

He couldn't say anymore so he buried his head back into the pillow.

"Yugi, I know it hurts, but you have to stay strong for Yami so we can bring him back. Sulking like this isn't going to help bring him back. I promise we will get him back."

"You do?"

"Yeah, we can't just give up. Then Yami won't come back so we got to work fast. Come on, let's go think of a plan while we wait for Rebecca to find the place."

"She's finding what place?"

"Dartz's lair where Yami is being held and all the other souls. Let's go sit at the table and think of a plan."

"Okay." Anzu started walking but Yugi stopped her. "Anzu?"

"Yeah?"

"You promise we'll get him back?"

"Yeah, I promise we'll get him back from them." They started walking back to the rest of the gang who were already sitting at the table. Anzu just hoped that was a promise she could keep.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

One hour later...

The lighting in the room of the DOOM headquarters was eerie to say the least. They were getting ready to strip Yami's power from his soul. There is another big problem to this. The power within Yami's soul is not only powerful but it's also his life force. This power is life energy that cannot be stripped from him otherwise he will not survive. Of course he's technically not alive already but he would have to pass on if the power gets stripped from him.

"Are you sure this will work Master Dartz?" Raphael asked.

"Yes Raphael this will work. His soul will be perfect for the Leviathan."

They were about ready to start the ceremony. The seal of Orichalcos appeared on the ground of the room. It started glowing its natural green color. Alister and Valon were also there with Raphael. Just then Dartz started speaking:

"Oh Great Leviathan, we have brought you a very powerful soul to feed on. We have brought you the soul of the Pharaoh that saved the world from the darkness. His soul will be powerful enough for you to revive. Now we give you this soul so you can awaken once again."

"Ooh, spooky," Valon said.

"Shut up Valon!" Alister said.

"Don't tell me what to do. All I'm saying is that he's going a little overboard with the speech."

"Guys, we are in the presence of Master Dartz here, so if you still want to keep your thumbs, I suggest you both shut up," Raphael cut in.

"Will you imbeciles be quiet. The Pharoah's soul tablet is glowing," Dartz stated. They looked up to watch a golden light emanating from the tablet...

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Yami's POV

I woke up to a strange place. I saw that I was in an orb of some sort and I was floating around somewhere. As my senses caught up to me I remembered what happened before I went unconscious. Yugi was going to take my place? Why would he do that? I'm evil for playing that card. Well, at least I took the responsibility. I couldn't let Yugi take my place, that would've broken my heart. As the more I thought of that the more sad and broken I would feel. I had to remind myself that that didn't happen. Yugi's fine. At least I hope.

Checking out this place more and more, I see I'm not the only one in here. There are many more people in here, a lot of them not even looking like they are from this time. This seal has been around a lot and longer, 10,000 years to be exact. That's surprisingly even older than me, but no time to question my age, I have to find a way out of this place.

I look ahead and I see these souls being sucked into a black void, there cries of plea silencing when they enter. That must be the entrance to the Leviathan. And I was getting closer. I start to panic and find a way out of here. I have to save the others!

A strange green light out of nowhere was coming straight ahead. After a couple of moments I realized it was coming for me! I try frantically to find a way out of here. But it was too late as the green light hit me. I felt excruciating pain. It felt like my insides were burning and being ripped out. This strange golden power was emanating from me and I continued to feel pain.

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yugi's POV

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I gasped. Everyone heard me and started gazing at me. What was that pain I felt? Could it have been from Yami? Could Yami be experiencing an even worse pain than this?

"Yugi, are you okay?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I knew I was lying but I was more confused about the pain than anything. I just hope that Yami's ok.

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami's POV

I was getting weaker by the moment though I didn't know why. After a while the pain didn't even register, I was too tired to feel the pain. All I wanted to do was sleep.

Just sleep...

So tired...

Must...sleep...

I...can't...not...now...

But...so...sleepy...

Maybe...for a...couple of minutes...

No! Must...resist...

But...I'm so...tired,...I...want to rest...

Sleep...

I was just about to surrender when I remembered that the world was in danger. This was no time for rest! I got any kind of muster I could get and stood up no matter how painful it was. Quickly, I defended myself the best I could. I was able to get the light from leaving and shot the seal's light away.

Normal POV

Back at the room with Dartz and them, they almost had the power from Yami. Just a little more and it would be enough when suddenly the tablet stopped glowing.

"What is going on here?!" Dartz shouted.

"Why did it just stop?" Valon asked.

"Hmm, I bet I know," Dartz said.

"What?" Raphael asked.

"The Pharaoh seems to be protecting his life force. He knows how to control it subconsciously so he would be able to protect himself."

"What are we gonna do now?" Alister asked.

"The Pharaoh can't last forever doing that. He's just going to get even weaker than right now. Now we have enough of his energy for the Leviathan to start reviving. In the meantime, go and get more souls."

"Yes Master Dartz," All three of them said before setting out again.

"You can hide Pharaoh, but you can't run," Dartz said.

"Uh, Master Dartz? Shouldn't that be said the other way around?" Raphael popped out of nowhere and asked.

"I know that! I said it that way because he can't runaway from the tablet, but he can hide, but not for long."

"Oh." Then Raphael set out with the rest.

Yami's POV

I was really tired from using all that power. I don't seem to be floating towards that void anymore. In fact, I don't even know where it is. I just now realized that I am not going to find a way out of this place anytime soon. I couldn't stand up anymore so I collapsed in the orb. I couldn't keep my eyes open so I just let sleep claim me. I need to get my energy back in case that happens again anyway. Things will work out right?

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&**

Normal POV

"I found the place!" Rebecca shouted.

"Great! Now we can go and save Yami!" Anzu shouted.

They packed up and started driving toward the place.

_Hang on Yami, we're coming to get you and bring you back safe,_ Yugi thought.

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&**

Me: Wow, that was pretty cool.

Yugi: Yeah. Oh Yami, I hope your okay.

Yami: Yugi, I'm right here.

Yugi: Oh Yami:.jumps on him and glomps him.: Your okay!

Yami: O.O Uh, YoH, you got him too into this story.

Me: Oh well. --

All three: Anyways, review please:.triple puppy eyes.:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Me: (giggles)

Yami: (Totally oblivious)

Me: (Sneaks up behind Yami)

Yami: (Still totally oblivious)

Me: (Screams, jumps on him and glomps him)

Yami: Aaaahhhhh!!!!! YoH, what the heck are you doing?!

Me: I've got another chapter ready. (giggles again)

Yami: What?! Oh no. o.O

Me: Oh come on, buck up. This is awesome to write. You know we wing it on some things a lot don't we? Even now, this is not preplanned, this is thought of right after each sentence. Cool isn't it Yami. Yami?

Yami: (falls asleep listening to YoH blabber)

Me: Hey! Wake up you!

Yugi: I was listening the whole time. You have serious issues.

Me: What! Can't I be ecstatic once in a while? 00

Yugi: No! Not the eyes!

Me: I've finally turned your strength against you! SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE! MWHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAA!!!!!! OO

Yugi: Whoa! Okay, are you on some kind of extreme sugar high?!

Me: No! Well maybe. I gotta go! (goes to hide sugar stash)

Yugi: Yeah, well that was insane. But, on to the fic.

**Disclaimer: Yami'sotherHikari does not own Yugioh. That's a fact. She is however on an extreme sugar high!**

Me: Oh come on, no one needs to know that!

Yugi: Well, it's pretty obvious.

Me: You want to get glomped?

Yugi: o.O Oh no! Stay far away from me!

Me: I'm gonna glomp you!

Yugi: Ahhhh!!! (runs away while YoH chases him)

**Thanks to the following reviewers**

_**Tomboy 601**_

_**Protector Of The Nameless**_

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we anyway? All I see is a bunch of grass. Where's the ocean?" Jou asked.

"Jonouchi, it's at least another 20-30 minutes before we get to the ocean," Rebecca answered.

"That's right Jou, so just be patient for a little bit longer," Anzu said.

"Guys, a thought just came to me," Jou said.

"What is it Jou?" Yugi asked.

"What if their like, probing Yami?" Jou asked. That got everyone to stare at him with freaked out, wide eyes.

"Jou, their not aliens from outer space. They're just regular people who have been brainwashed by the Oricalcos," Anzu said.

"But thank you for pointing out that possibility," Otogi said sarcastically.

"Come on everybody, stop fighting. This is one of our friends' life we're talking about here, so it would be appreciated if you didn't talk about what they could be doing to him," Anzu said.

"Sorry," Jou & Otogi apologized. Meanwhile, Yugi was listening and was getting worried for Yami.

"I hope Yami's okay," Yugi whispered to himself as they continued to drive to the ocean.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile at the headquarters, Dartz was thinking of a way to get Yami's soul power to be absorbed. He had been thinking of this for awhile, (AN: Which shows he definitely has a lot of time on his hands-XD) and an idea came to him. He smirked mercilessly at this new idea to him.

He began chanting a spell of some sort and soon, Yami's tablet began to glow. Then he appeared in the room looking pretty worn out. Beads of sweat were still on his forehead after that attack that was not very long ago.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Pharaoh," Dartz said.

"Dartz, what do you want with me?" Yami asked angry.

"Why Pharaoh, I just wanted to talk," Dartz said.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want you to release all these souls you have taken."

" I'm afraid I can't do that but if you didn't want to talk, I'll just put you back in your tablet. Your going to be in there for a long time anyway."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Your friends are not coming for you," Dartz said for his plan to work.

"That's not true! They will find a way to stop you!" Yami shouted.

"I wouldn't count on it," Dartz said.

Yami paused. "I know they will come."

"You know what, your right, they probably will come for you. But they only want you back so you can duel for them."

"That's not true! Well, maybe some of it," Yami was getting confused here. "What are you getting at Dartz?"

"All I am merely saying is that they probably don't care about you. They just want you back to get them out of tough situations."

"Your wrong! They do care about me!"

"Tell me, have they ever asked you to hang out with them? They barely knew you existed."

"Well, I did hang out with Anzu one day, but I was forced into it," Yami said to himself.

"Did you possibly do anything besides dueling for them?"

"I do not duel for them! I help them out! Jonouchi can duel without me just fine!"

"Yes, but did they ever need anything else from you besides dueling?"

"No, not really."

"They say they need you back, but I wonder if they want you back as a friend."

"Shut up!! You're lying, I know it," Yami was trying to deny this, but it was getting harder for every sentence Dartz was saying.

"Well, if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to him." Dartz made a motion with his hand and someone came out from the shadows. That someone was Yugi! But it was obvious that Yugi was with the others trying to get there, but Yami doesn't know that.

"Aibou, you came," Yami sighed relieved.

"Of course Yami, we really need you to help us," the fake Yugi replied.

"Need? Is that it? Don't you want me back?" Yami was thinking back to what Dartz said and was getting upset again.

"What else is there for you to do?" That rang a pain through Yami's heart.

"Is that all I'm good for? Just to duel for you?" Yami asked his voice just above a whisper.

"Of course, why do you think I tried to push you out of the seal for? I'm not the one that's dueling, that's you. If you didn't have your dueling skill, I don't know what we would keep you around for." Then just as quickly as the fake Yugi came, he was gone.

"Aibou, come back! Don't leave me here!"Yami felt like his heart has been ripped out and stomped on. His eyes filled with tears and fell with speed which shows how upset he was. He dropped to his knees on the ground and just started crying hard. _They don't want me back. They just need me back to duel for them. Aibou, I thought you cared!_ he screamed in his mind but it didn't matter.

Dartz, who was quiet for some time, walked up to Yami and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to okay now Pharaoh."

"How could it be?! I'll I am is just a dueler, and nothing else to anyone!" he sobbed.

"That's not true. We still care about you."

"You do?" Yami had stopped sobbing but he was still sniffling.

"Yes, we do care. We see you as something else other than a duelist. You have a big heart. You dueled for those people you called 'friends' but it's not like they made a big deal about it. They only managed to acknowledge the bad things you have done. They never seemed to want you to hang out with them."

"Yeah." Yami's sadness started to turn into rage.

"You pushed Yugi back out of the seal, but he didn't seem to struggle a whole lot. As he just said, they only want you back for your dueling skill."

"Yeah." Yami was now standing up with anger in his eyes.

"As soon as they don't need you anymore, Yugi'll probably throw the puzzle with you in it into a drawer somewhere where you will be all alone."

"Some friends," Yami said.

"But we are not like that Pharaoh. We aren't that cold hearted to you. For all the things you have done you should deserve to be content. We will not take you just to duel but to see you happy with yourself. Tell me, what would make you happy right now?" Dartz asked.

"I want to join the DOOM gang and get revenge on those people. That would make me most happy right now."

"Excellent. Now since the Oricalcos is still apart of you from the last duel, you will not need the energy boost." Then Yami's forehead started to glow with the seal. "You will need this duel disk." Yami took the duel disk that was offered to him by Dartz. Just then, Raphael came into the room.

"What's going on in here, Master Dartz?" he asked.

"Raphael, welcome the new member of the DOOM gang," Dartz replied.

"What?!" he said startled.

"You heard him, I'm the new member," Yami said with a smirk.

"Oh, and one more thing Pharaoh, you need to wear this bracelet," Dartz said. He handed Yami a bracelet with the seal imprinted on it. Yami put it on his wrist. It snapped onto his wrist tightly.

"Now Pharaoh, don't duel for us, duel for yourself. Do you want to duel now?"

"Oh yeah, I want to duel now. I need to vent my anger on someone." Then he started running at an alarming speed. The seal must not make him register any pain or tiredness because he was fast, very fast.

"Uh, Dartz? What did you just give the Pharaoh? None of us have those bracelets. What does it do?" Raphael asked.

"Patience Raphael, you will see what that bracelet does soon enough," Dartz said with a smirk.

Meanwhile Yami was able to get from the ocean to land and started running like a cheetah again. He loved feeling a sense of freedom and the wind in his hair without one of those motorcycles. He was looking for the gang to get revenge on them.

_Just you wait! You guys are going to get what's coming to you soon enough, _he smirked as he continued to run.

(AN: Please, oh please, oh please don't kill me for doing that! I had to, or the story wouldn't have worked out very well.)

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Yugi: (runs in panting) Okay! I think I lost her in the other room.

Yami: (woke up from his nap awhile ago) Y-Y

Yugi: Yami, your crying.

Yami: Y-Y Yugi read this chapter.

Yugi: (reads it) Oh man, she wrote that?!

Yami: Yugi, you don't really think of me that way do you?

Yugi: No Yami, you're my best friend, not just a duelist.

Yami: Thanks, Yugi.

Me: (sneaks up behind Yugi and glomps him) Gotcha!!

Yugi: Aahhhhhhhh!!! What are you doing?

Me: I told you, I was gonna glomp you.

Yugi: OO

Me: Your reading the chapter.

Yami: Yeah, and I'm not particularly happy about it.

Me: Well, it had to be that way. I'm sorry but it did.

Yugi: And what's the bracelet for? Is it that important?

Me: It is very important but I can't tell you. So far only Dartz and I know what it does. If anyone out there would like to take a guess to what it does, just for the heck of it, then be my guest. Though you won't find out who's right until chapters later.

Yami: Oh yeah that's fair.

Me: 'Aint it. (pushes his head down) Anyways, review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Me: Another chapter ready!

Yami: OH RA!!

Me: What?

Yami: You're putting another chapter up?

Me: Uh, yeah, I just said that.

Yami: -.- oh no.

Me: Oh come on don't be like that.

Yami: The last chapter made me cry, and I'm still freaked from the glomping.

Me: All right, I won't glomp you then.

Yami: ) Thank you.

Me: Today anyway.

Yami: o.O

Me: Hee, hee, hee.

Yami: O.O

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Case closed.**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

_**Protector Of The Nameless**_

_**Tomboy 601**_

_**SasuNaru Fanatic**_

_**Yami-Yugi3**_

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 4**

The gang was still driving to find the ocean and were starting to get bored because of it. Jou and Honda were arm wrestling, no surprise there, Otogi was driving so he wasn't doing much, Rebecca was typing on her computer, Anzu was sitting there watching her, Professor Hawkins was reading something, and Yugi was staring out the window looking up at the sky.

For the past 10 minutes, Yugi had been feeling weird. Like something was off. He wondered if it had to do with Yami. A couple minutes ago, he felt some kind of emotional pain and he almost felt the need to cry. He just hoped that Yami was okay and he was safe.

Yugi let out a sigh, which felt like the hundredth time he did that today. Anzu looked over from Rebecca's computer and asked, "Are you alright Yugi?"

Yugi looked over to her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Jou and Honda were still arm wrestling and Jou said, "You sure? This has been like the hundredth sigh today."

Yugi laughed. So Jou was keeping track. "Yeah, I'm just worried and bored."

"Don't worry we'll find Yami," Anzu said.

"As for bored, you wanna arm wrestle?" Honda asked.

"No, I wanna keep my arm functional, thank you," Yugi laughed.

"Well, you could watch us arm wrestle," Jou said.

"No I'll just stay here and stare outside. Maybe I'll see something."

"Suit yourself," Jou said before going back to arm wrestling with Honda.

Yugi went back to looking out the window. 'Oh Yami, I hope you're alright,' Yugi thought.

Meanwhile...

Yami came to a grassy clearing. Amazingly he wasn't panting or showing any signs of exhaustion. 'I wonder where those back stabbers are,' he thought. He was looking around the clearing until he saw an RV riding through on a trail.

A smirk came to his face. 'Ah, there they are. This time they are going to give up their souls to the Oricalcos.'

He jumped ahead and starting running really fast to keep up with the RV. He was on the side, in the middle and just waiting for anybody to spot him and stop the RV.

Yugi was still looking at the sky but after a while he started looking at the ground. His eyes widened a few sizes when he saw something running right next to them. No, not something, someone...

Yugi made out the spiky tri-colored hair and the clothes and quickly made out who this fast person was.

_Yami..._

He was so happy that Yami was right there, he almost tripped when he got out of his seat.

"Hey Yuge, what's wrong?" Jou asked.

"Stop the RV! Yami's outside!"

"WHAT?!" they all shouted. They all ran to the window and saw that Yami was indeed out there. They couldn't really get how he was able to run so fast without stopping. The RV stopped and Yami ran ahead of them. They all came out of the RV and Yami spun around and came back to them.

Yugi looked at Yami. Something was different about him. Yami's eyes were more darker to the point where the pupils were almost gone. He had a mischievous, almost evil, look to him, and he was smirking big time.

"Yami? Are you alright? What happened?" Yugi was asking a lot of questions at once but Yami kept his cool.

"Hello Yugi." Yami said it so venomously that Yugi flinched a little.

"Yami? Is something wrong?"

"I'm okay. As for what happened, let's just say I've seen the light to things."

"What do you mean Yami?" Anzu now spoke up.

"What do I mean? What do I mean?! You know very well what I mean!"

"What are you talking about?" Jou now asked.

"Oh don't be pretenders, I know you don't really care about me."

"WHAT?!!" they all shouted.

"Oh come on, you don't really care about me, you just want someone who's good enough to duel for you."

"Yami, what in the world are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi. I always thought you cared, but now I see that you just want someone to get you out of those tough situations you're into so much."

"What? Yami, that's not true! I care deeply for you!" Yugi said close to tears. 'How brainwashed is he? What did Dartz put in his head?' he thought.

"Yeah Yami, we care about you a lot!" Anzu shouted.

"That Dartz guy must've put those ideas in your head,"Jou said.

"Whatever Dartz said isn't true!" Honda shouted.

"Pharaoh, don't do this! It's not true!" Rebecca shouted.

"Yeah, man," Otogi joined.

"Nobody hates you Pharaoh," Prof. Hawkins said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" Yami shouted. Then he took out the Oricalcos stone and it started to glow. Then the green light shot out to the gang. They were screaming from the pain that came with it. There was green electricity coming from it and it was shocking them.

"Yami! This isn't like you! You have to stop!" Yugi shouted through the pain.

"Why? I'm having fun just watching you. Now you know some of the pain I felt when you told me you don't care about me!"

"What??!! Yami, I was never there! How could I have gotten there and back here so fast? And I would never say anything like that to you!"

"It was awhile ago, and I saw you! You told me that I was only good for dueling! That hurt!" By the time Yami finished this sentence, tears were falling from his eyes.

"Yami, I swear I was never there! I would never say anything like that to you! I care for you deeply like a brother would. Dartz brainwashed you into thinking that! You have to believe me!"

The green light stopped glowing by this time and the group fell down gasping after that ordeal. "Are you sure you're not just fooling me?" Yami was starting to get confused now.

Yugi looked up from the ground."Yami, I would never think that of you. You're my best friend," Yugi said.

"Yeah man, you gotta believe us," Jou said.

"I don't know. I just don't know who to believe," Yami confessed. The Oricalcos symbol started to glow on his forehead. He put his hands to his head and started whimpering. "I don't know what to do," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yami, fight it. Please," Anzu said.

The Oricalcos was trying to get Yami back on their side. Yami was so confused on what to do. 'Should I believe them? Are they lying? Oh, what do I do?' he thought. Then the Oricalcos showed him the scene where Yugi told him all that stuff again. Only it seared into his brain even more. Then he started hearing random voices coming from everywhere.

"_You're not their friend."_

"_They don't really care about you."_

"_They were just lying."_

"_They keep you around so you can duel."_

"_They'd put you somewhere but they still need you to duel."_

"_They need you, but it doesn't mean they want you."_

Yami heard enough of the voices. The tears wouldn't stop falling and each one of those voices cut deep into his heart. So after all that he just screamed. Screamed so loud they all had to cover their ears."THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!"

"Yami, that's not true. We really do care about you!" Yugi shouted.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF YOU!"

"Yami!!" Yugi shouted.

"AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

"Yami, don't do this! We really need you back!" Anzu shouted.

"You say you need me, but do you really want me back?" Yami asked. Then Yami's phone started to ring. He reached into it and saw that Dartz wanted to talk to him. "Dartz," Yami said.

Then he flipped the phone and started talking. "Can't this wait a minute Dartz? I've had a really bad day and I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"_**Of course Pharaoh, but you have to come back."**_

"What?"

"_**You can't confront them yet."**_

"Why not?"

"_**Patience, child. It's not the right time."**_

"You say that for everything. It's getting old."

"_**Well, that's because it's true."**_

"(groan)"

"_**You have to leave now. I have to talk to you anyway. You can confront them later when the time is right."**_

"(groan) Oh, alright."

Then Yami put his phone away. "Well, you guys got lucky. But I'll be back to get revenge. Later." Then he turned the other way and started running full speed again. Yugi didn't know how to respond to that, so he just let the tears fall.

Back at the headquarters...

"You called Master Dartz?" Mai asked as she came in.

"Yes. I want you to keep an eye on the Pharaoh. Follow him, and become his partner."

"Why?"

"Because, he needs to have a teacher, and he's easily manipulated. I want you to make sure he stays on our side."

"Of course Master Dartz."

"Good, now go." Then Mai walked out.

Meanwhile...

Yami stopped far away from the others. He put a hand to his head. 'Why do I feel so tired? Maybe it's a side effect from the Oricalcos and from running so much. Oh well, I'll just rest before I go back to the headquarters.'

But unannounced to him, his bracelet started glowing faintly enough so he wouldn't notice, and elsewhere in the ocean, The Great Leviathan roared a big roar.

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Ooh, major conflict!

Yami: O.O I can scream that loud?

Me: Apparently.

Yami: o.O

Me: Ooh, and I was able to put Mai in there too.

Yugi: Did I miss something?

Me: Yeah, the entire chapter, but you can still read it.

Yami: I think I'm gonna go have some of that sugar now.

Me: Why?

Yami: After that, I need something.

Me & Yugi: O.O No! Don't eat the sugar! You know how you are when you're on a sugar high.

Yami: Which is why I'm gonna go eat some.

Me: Please review, while Yugi and I try to stop Yami from eating the sugar.

Yugi: YoH, he found the sugar! O.O

Me: I'm coming! O.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Me: Another chapter ready! Yay me!

Yami: WOW! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!

Me: Yami, we told you not to go after the sugar.

Yami: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M JUST FINE!!

Me: Yeah, except you just took out one of my eardrums. Ow!

Yami: I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Yugi: What's with all the screaming? I could hear it in the other room.

Yami: YUGI! YOU DON'T THINK I'M LOUD DO YOU?!

Yugi: Yami! No more sugar for you! That hurt my ears!

Me: Ditto.

Yami: WELL, EXCUSE ME!!! (storms out of the room)

Me: Oh, don't worry, he'll burn out eventually.

Yugi: Yeah.

Me: But for now, on to the fic!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I said it once and I'll say it again.**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

_Protector Of The Nameless_

_penny3_

_Yami-Yugi3_

_SasuNaru Fanatic_

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 5**

Yami woke up a little later. 'Huh, I didn't even realize I fell asleep.' Then he put a hand to his head. 'Ow, my head hurts.' He felt wetness on his face so he put his hand there to figure out what it was. It was tears. 'I've been crying. Why's that? Ugh, this is no time for weakness. I can't believe I have to go back to the headquarters already.'

He started to get up but he collapsed back down. 'Ugh! What is wrong with me? I still feel pretty tired, but it shouldn't be that hard to get back up.' He waited a few minutes before getting enough strength to get up.

He was able to get up. The Oricalcos glowed on his forehead and suddenly, he felt re-energized again. 'Huh, strange. I suddenly feel better. Oh well, I gotta go anyway.' Then he sprinted back to the headquarters.

Meanwhile back with the gang...

Yugi was in the bedroom and he was crying hard. Crying for Yami and how Dartz was able to brainwash him. He even mumbled a few curses once in a while. Yes, even Yugi can curse. He just couldn't believe that they brainwashed Yami like that.

He was so distracted by all this, he didn't even notice a strange light emitting from one of his cards. The light shown and Dark Magician Girl appeared. She smiled solemnly at Yugi and came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked up and his eyes widened. "Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yes Yugi. I can see why you're upset, but you need to take action."

"But what can be done? Yami doesn't believe us."

"That's because he's so convinced you hate him. He's just confused Yugi. You need to convince him enough to believe you."

"I'm not really mad at him. He probably doesn't mean any of it. He was crying earlier so he hasn't turned totally cold."

"The Pharaoh has been sealed for 3000 years with no real human contact. The first people he meets, he would not want to be used by them. I think he just wants a little social contact that's not dueling. But right now, you have to get him to believe you again."

"You're right. I just hope I can do it."

"You can. We all believe in you."

"Thank you." Then she faded away back to her card. Yugi stood up, stretched, and went out the door.

**!!!!!!!$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back at DOOM headquarters, Yami finally got back from the clearing he was at earlier. He was very steamed at not having vented his anger and he wanted to wring Dartz's neck because of it. He almost stomped into the room where Dartz was.

"Ah Pharaoh, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," Dartz said.

"What is it Dartz? I've had a really bad day, and you wouldn't even let me vent out my anger on them. You tell me to go, and then you tell me to come back. You might wanna make up your mind here."

"Well, I can see someone's angry."

"You know, I'm starting to rethink this whole DOOM thing. It's giving me a migraine."

"But Pharaoh, you haven't even been introduced to your teacher yet."

"Say what now?"

"He's talking about me," Mai said as she came out from the shadows.

"Mai? What?"

"She's your new teacher now Yami. You must follow her around."

"Why? I can do this just fine."

"Because I've got my eye on someone too, and it's basically in the same direction as you're heading," Mai stepped in.

"Oh, fine. You're going after Jou aren't you?"

"Yeah. And I have a way to track him down with this." She pulls out a tracking device. "See, this dot here is him and right now he's not moving much."

"We find him, we find them. Excellent," Yami sneered.

"Good you two, now go," Dartz ordered. They both headed out. A few moments later Raphael came in.

"You called Master Dartz?"

"Where is Valon? He's been gone for a while."

"He went to find that blond kid."

"Where's Alister?"

"He left to find that Kaiba guy a while ago."

"Seems they have their own personal reasons."

"Yeah."

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jou asked.

"We have to find Yami and settle this. Get him to believe us," Yugi stated.

"You know how much that worked the last time," Honda said.

"Well, this time we're not caught off guard," Yugi said.

"I miss him," Anzu said.

"We all do, but we can't just sit around," Yugi told her.

"He's right guys. Which is why I'm going outside for a while," Jou said.

"Why?" Anzu asked.

"Because maybe something will be out there, and the tension's too thick in here," Jou stated. Then he was out the door in a flash.

Outside it was pretty windy. Jou took a few moments just to let things clear. Then he saw something strange. There was a motorcycle in the middle of the clearing. "What's that doing there?" he asked as he went up to it.

He was wondering who could've put it there when he heard a motor going. He turned around and saw someone on a motorcycle ride up to him. Jou looked closer and realized that the person was Valon! "Valon," he said.

Then he rode away. "Hey come back here!" Jou shouted so he got on the empty motorcycle and started chasing after Valon.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

"It looks like Jou's moving pretty fast now," Mai said looking at the tracking device.

"Great. How are we gonna catch up to him?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry, we're in the range of where he's going. It seems he's following someone. I may have an idea on who it is."

"Yeah...great..." Yami breathed.

"Are you alright? You seem run down."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, but I don't know why," Yami said putting a hand to his head. He had a headache for a while and it still wouldn't go away. He was still unaware of his faintly glowing bracelet.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Me: A cliffy!

Yugi: What'd you do that for?

Me: 'Cause I can.

Yami: Hey guys...

Me: Gee, you seem out of it.

Yami: My sugar rush is gone. I think I'll go back to my village now. (drops to the floor)

Yugi: He sounds like he has a fever.

Me: That's his definition of a sugar crash.

Yugi: I guess.

Me: Well, I think I got the rest of the plot before the ending figured out.

Yugi: Really?

Me: I was trying to figure out how to make this work and I think I have a solution now.

Yugi: Okay.

Me: Now next, review time.

Yugi: Review please! We love all the reviews we have been getting so far.

Me: Yeah, we really do. : )

Yugi: Yami, say something!

Yami: zzzz...

Me: Well, like he said, review please!:.puppy eyes.:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Me: Yay! Another chapter!

Yami: Here we go again.

Me: Gee, you're taking it pretty well.

Yami: Well, I'm just excepting the fact that you're insane.

Me: Hey:.pouts.:

Yami: Oh don't pout at me!

Me: Okay, this sounds weird now.

Yugi: Hey, I'm hearing it and I'm freaked out too.

Me: Well, someone guessed right on what the bracelet does. I guess it got pretty obvious after a while.

Yami: Who?

Me: You'll see in later chapters.

Yugi: Don't you think they'll just go to the reviews and find it.

Me: Yeah but, I'll make this known later. STOP PRESSURING ME!!

Yami & Yugi: Okay.

Me: What! I'm fine! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!!

Yugi: What's wrong with you?

Me: Nothing, just all the work at school they pile on because there's only a few weeks of school left.

Yami: There is?

Me: Yeah, go figure. So they're running out of time and trying to squish everything in. It makes me stressed. You won't like me when I'm stressed.

Yugi: She frightens me.

Yami: Me too.

Me: X )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Ain't it the truth.**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

_SasuNaru Fanatic_

_penny3_

_Yami-Yugi3_

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 6**

"Where's Jou?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be back by now?" Honda asked also.

"I hope they didn't get him," Anzu jumped in. They went outside and looked around for Jou. All they saw was an empty clearing."Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know," Yugi answered.

"Do you think they got to him?" Honda asked.

"He could have gone after someone," Anzu said.

"Let's go look for him," Yugi said. They went back in the RV and drove to look for Jou.

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Jou was still following Valon. 'I wonder what this guy wants' Jou thought. They came to a river and Valon was able to jump over it with the motorcycle to the other side. Jou tried that stunt next. He almost fell in the water but he was able to compose himself.

He saw that Valon started riding away again. 'That jerk!' Jou thought as he rode faster to catch up with him. After awhile, they came to another clearing and Valon turned off his motorcycle and got off.

Jou was able to get there and did the same thing. He turned towards Valon and asked, "What do you want Valon?"

"Well, it's very simple Jou. We're going to duel and the winner gets Mai and the loser has to leave her alone."

"Well, that sounds good to me. Just don't be upset when you lose."

"Likewise. To start off, I summon the seal of Oricalcos." He played the card and the seal surrounded them.

"No." Jou said.

"Now whoever loses the game, loses their soul."

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

"How much more time 'till we get there?" Yami asked.

"We're almost there, just relax," Mai said.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who feels like their going to fall over." Just as he said that, the seal glowed on his forehead and he felt better again. "Never mind, I'm good."

"I see a green light up there."

"Must be the seal." They started walking faster to the green light.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

"Do you see him yet?" Anzu asked.

"I don't see anything but a bunch of trees," Otogi stated.

"These trees are too high and too thick. It's a wonder anyone could see anything around here," Yugi said.

"Man, where is he?" Honda asked.

"Don't worry, wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine," Anzu said. "At least I hope."

"Me too," Yugi said.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

(AN: So many scene changes here. Anyway, just so you know, I can't write duels as they are. I'll do the best I can, but they won't be like they are as much. I'll just try and make it as kick-butt as I can.)

Jou stood there and watched as Valon put his armor together on his body. The armor was blue and he could fight in the duel now. Jou was surprised he can do that.

"Alright. I guess it's your turn Jou. But you're going to need it."

Jou drew a card. He looked at it and it made his eyes go wide. Then he smirked. "Well Valon, it seems as though you're not the only one who's got armor."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean like this." Jou played an armor card that was able to get his red eyes black dragon turn into armor for him. His armor was red instead of Valon's blue armor.

Meanwhile Valon was trying to read Jou's armor but found that the energy levels were very high and any hits wouldn't do that much damage. "Well Jou, I guess it's time to see which one of us has the best armor."

"I agree."

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile, Yami and Mai were still following the green light. Yami had been feeling off again for awhile. He put a hand to his head. 'What in the world is wrong with me? This has been happening all day.' The sun was starting to set and it was starting to get dark.

Yami was starting to stagger behind. Mai was starting to notice this. "What's going on with you? You can't seriously be tired already."

"I'm not! Just, maybe a little tired but not enough to stop."

"Okay. Because we are almost there anyway."

Yami nodded. His head was hurting like heck, but he has been dealing with this all day so he might as well now. Except this headache was getting worse every time. He was still not aware of his glowing bracelet. Except now it was glowing even brighter.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

When Yami and Mai showed up at the duel, Jou and Valon were ready to start fighting. "Well Jou, I guess it's time to see which one of us has the best armor."

"I agree." Then Jou looked over and saw that Mai was coming and then he saw Yami with her. "Mai? Yami?"

"Valon, what are you doing?" Mai asked annoyed.

"Hello Mai. I'm dueling for you."

"Oh brother."

"Yami," Jou shouted at Yami. Yami just turned his head and ignored him. "Come on man. You were brainwashed."

"I don't want to talk to you," Yami said.

"Yami-

"He says he doesn't want to talk to you. Why don't you pay more attention on who you're dueling," Valon cut in.

"Tch, whatever man. Okay fine, let's duel!" They both charged toward each other. Valon threw the first punch but Jou dodged it and kneed Valon in the stomach. 'This is going to be just like street fighting,' Jou thought as he dodged another punch.

He wasn't able to dodge the kick was to him. They continued to pull their stunts for a few minutes. Then they jumped back to where they were, panting from all that. Jou had a few cuts and bruises but he was fine otherwise. Valon was the same too. It seems they were impressed with the other persons strengths.

"I'm impressed Jou. I've actually had to put up a fight."

"Likewise." Jou looked over at Mai. 'Don't worry Mai. I'll get the old you back no matter what. And you too Yami,' he thought. He looked over to Yami. He noticed Yami looked a little pale and his eyes showed pain in them.

He looked to Yami's wrist at the glowing bracelet. He was kind of confused on why that bracelet was glowing. 'What is up wit 'dat ting?'

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: That was cool.

Yugi & Yami: Yeah.

Me: I know this chapter got here fast but I had story fever. It's like spring fever. I just had to post something up.

Yami: I told you, insane.

Me: I am not! You know, (smirk), this is my story and I have the choice to do anything I want to you.

Yami: What are you going to do to me? O.O

Me: You'll see. X )

Yugi: Oh brother. -.-0

All three: Anyways, review please:.triple puppy eyes.:


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Me: Hey guys, guess what!

Yugi: What?

Me: C'mon guess!

Yami: You finally got meds for your insaneness?

Me: (pause) No. This story has over 1000 hits!

Yugi & Yami: Really?!

Me: Yeah! But, I have a question.

Yugi: What?

Me: There's over 1000 hits, and yet there's only 25 reviews. How does that work out?

Yami: Who knows. But we're bored here, you've denied this story for so long.

Me: Yeah, I know. My computer's getting fixed and I've been writing on this rental for a couple of days now. And after awhile I didn't feel like writing, then I started working on my other story Yami no Tenshi, so it's been a roller coaster so far.

Yugi: Oh.

Yami: That was a lot to say.

Me: Yeah. Well, no since in blabbin' anymore, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. As you can tell, that is not me.**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_SasuNaru Fanatic_

_Yami-Yugi3_

_Protector Of The Nameless_

_Divadcreator_

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 7**

Jonouchi kept looking from Yami to the bracelet. He was wondering why Yami looked so run down and such. His legs were starting to shake a little and he was looking like he was going to pass out any moment.

"Hey Yami, are you alright?" Jou asked for sympathy of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yami breathed. Then the symbol started glowing on his forehead again and he was starting to feel energized again. "Don't pity me!" he shouted irritated.

"Hey Jou, I suggest you pay attention over here," Valon said. Jou turned around and saw Valon in front of him. Valon threw a punch and it hit Jou square in the jaw. Jou sent a reflex kick to Valon but he managed to dodge it and went back to his side of the field.

Jou winced holding his face. 'I can't believe he got me!' he thought. He had to think of something fast. They started going at it again. Jou threw a punch and hit Valon and Valon sent a kick and hit Jou and they continued for a few minutes before they went to their sides.

They were both panting from the fight but Valon seemed happy. "This is great! Your pushing me to be my best no matter what's going on."

"Yeah, well, why fight if you don't mean it?" Jou asked in agreement.

"You know, you're alright Jou. But I'm still going to fight you."

"Likewise man."

"Could you two break up the sappy moment before I get a cavity?!" Mai stepped in.

"Shall we?" Valon asked.

"Let's fight!" Jou shouted.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Guys, are we even going the right way?!" Yugi shouted.

"I think I know where we're going!" Otogi shouted over the noise of the RV hitting the bumps on the ground.

"I don't think he would have gone this way guys!" Anzu shouted.

"He might have!" Otogi shouted back. Meanwhile Yugi was looking out the window. He spotted a strange green light.

"Guys, look there!" he shouted. They looked to the green light.

"That must be the Oricalcos," Honda shouted.

"Thank you Mr. Professor, I think we figured that out on our own!" Otogi shouted.

"Guys, this is no time for fighting! We have to turn around because it's on the other side," Anzu said. Otogi turned the RV around and they followed the green light.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Back at the duel, Jou and Valon were really tired from the fighting but, this time it was Jou's turn. He drew a card and gasped. It was Critius! (AN: Did I spell it right?) He smirked and Valon stared at him confused.

"Why are you so happy?" Valon asked.

"Because I just drew this!" Jou showed the card and Valon gasped.

"It's Critius!"

"Yep. Now I fuse Critius with my armor!" Just like he said, he fused Critius with his armor. Valon tried to read his armor but found out his armor had a very powerful aura around it. (AN: I can't remember how this happened so I'm just winging it and altering things. -.-0)

Then Jou started charging and Valon did to. They both made a collision with sparks flying and everything. Jou managed to crack Valon's armor and break it apart. Valon flew backwards onto the ground. His life points went down to zero. Jou was panting and very tired from the duel.

"Well, it looks like you beat me Jou. You can have Mai," Valon said panting.

"You know Valon, you're alright yourself. I gave it my all."

"I gave it my all too." The Oricalcos started closing in on him. He turned to Mai who had wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Mai." Then the Oricalcos took his soul and his body lay limp.

"Valon!" Jou shouted. Mai came up to Valon and lifted him. She set him down on a nearby tree. Yami at this time, was watching the whole thing with an unreadable expression on face. Jou was still tired from dueling.

"Mai," Jou started.

"Save it. You and I are going to duel now."

"You're kidding me. I don't want to duel you."

"Well, I don't care. I want to see your soul fed to the Oricalcos." She held up the card.

"Mai wait! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, I think I do. I play, the Seal Of Oricalcos." The seal surrounded both of them. "Let's duel."

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hey guys, the seal is back again," Anzu said. They watched the seal disappear, and then reappear again.

"Hopefully, Jou wasn't taken," Yugi said.

"Why would it come back?" Honda asked.

"What if there's more people there?" Anzu suggested.

"Yami could be there! Guys, we have to move!" Yugi shouted. They continued going onward.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile back at the duel, Mai was fired up, but Jou was losing focus because he was so tired. Mai was ready to attack again while Jou was still trying to get through to her. She was stubborn but it was starting to work. She was starting to see the truth.

"Mai please, we would never do 'dat to you. And Yami, you better be listenin' to." Jou tried to get through to both of them. Yami was listening to him but it didn't seem to be working as well as it did with Mai.

"Listen, Mai, I don't want to see you do this to yourself." All of a sudden, Jou collapsed to the ground and the seal started closing in on him.

"Jou, no!" Mai ran to him. "I didn't call the attack so you didn't lose."

"I'm too exhausted to keep going. Besides, I wouldn't be able to continue anyway. I wouldn't let your soul get taken to those goons."

"Jonouchi, don't leave me!" Mai shouted.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Yami shouted. He took the necklace with the Oricalcos stone off and threw it at the seal. Green electricity was flying and soon the seal disappeared. Mai and Jonouchi looked kind of dumbfounded at the moment.

"Hey, I'm okay." Jou said. He looked wide eyed to Yami who was holding his head with his eyes closed. "Yami, you did that?"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't take the sappiness anymore."

"You aren't totally brainwashed then."

"Hey, I'm still mad. I just wanted _that_ to end."

Mai stood up. "Come on Yami, let's get out of here." She picked up Valon and they walked away.

A few moments later the RV finally came and the gang got out. "Jonouchi!" they shouted.

"Hey guys."

"Are you ok?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah. Tired, but okay."

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"I dueled that Valon guy and Yami and Mai showed up and watched."

"Wait, you mean, Yami was here?"

"Yeah, and something weird happened. Mai was dueling me, but I couldn't duel anymore, so just as the seal was going to take me, he stopped it."

"Yami stopped the seal?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah. I guess he's not totally brainwashed as we thought."

"There's still hope then," Yugi said happily.

"Hey guys, can we go back to the RV? I'm really tired." They helped Jou up, got back in, and kept driving forward.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Me: And there you go. I typed nonstop for this. Sorry this took so long but, you know how if you think of the ending, it can be hard to think of the stuff that happens in between and how to get there.

Yugi: You let Jou live?

Me: Well, I never liked the fact that his soul was taken, so I didn't let it take him.

Yami: Yay! I'm not totally mean!

Me: Apparently not, but there's still more to come. Now readers, look at that blue button at the bottom, and submit a review. You know you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Me: Yay! Reviews! That is awesome.

Yami: Yeah, and some new reviewers too.

Yugi: That is awesome.

Me: Yeah, awesome. Here's some new news. This story has reached its climax and I don't know how many chapters are left, but we'll just see now shall we.

Yugi: It's at its climax already? Aww, but it's just gettin' good.

Yami: Yeah.

Me: Sorry, but that happens to stories. Well, since it's about time for finals, this will be the last update for about 2 weeks since I have to study. Yuck! Just the shear thought! Happy place time. :.takes deep breath.:

Yugi: Hey, YoH, they want the update.

Me: Alright well let's go. :.pushes button.:

**Disclaimer: Let's see here...Nope, no, still don't own Yugioh.**

**Warnings: A few swear words. Never thought I'd say that.**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_super-rat_

_Mana's hikari_

_IluvAUs_

_Protector Of The Nameless_

_Yami-Yugi3_

_Divadcreator_

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 8**

Jonouchi decided to take a nap as soon as he got into the RV. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He must have been very tired because he made it as far as the couch. The gang wouldn't have minded except for the fact that we all know that Jou tends to talk in his sleep. More specifically, food. No surprise there!

"I'll have seven of those. They cost what? Uh, just put it on my tab," Jou said in his sleep.

"Oh great. We have to listen to him talk about food for the next half hour or whatever time," Honda said.

"I just can't believe that Yami saved him," Yugi said while smiling. "Deep down, I think he didn't want Jou to have his soul taken and so he saved him."

"I guess Yami isn't totally brainwashed then," Anzu added.

"No. He isn't," Yugi grinned.

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile, Yami was still confused on why he saved Jou anyway. As Yami put it to himself, he wanted their souls to be fed to the beast. But as he saw what was happening, he just couldn't let it happen. He was angry at himself for what he did, but deep down, he found some sort of relief that Jou's soul wasn't taken. 'I still don't understand,' he thought. Mai wasn't saying anything at all as they were walking.

"Mai, are you dead, or something?"

"No. If I was, how could I still be walking?"

"Good point. What's wrong?"

"Huh. Never thought you would be concerned right now."

"What can I say? It's the semi-new me."

"It's just all this mess, and all that's happened. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."

"What are you gonna do with him?" Yami asked pointing towards Valon who was in her arms.

"Take him to a hospital or something, if there is one around here. And then we're going back to the headquarters, and while I'm there, I need to talk to Dartz."

"Why?"

"Because, I just figured out something. And I'm not happy about it at all."

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jou was still sleeping like a baby as the gang was still driving. Yugi looked outside the window, finding nothing of interest, and then he spotted something. Something in the air was coming down at an alarming rate. Yugi looked closer and saw it was a plane! He looked closer and saw the KC symbol on the plane which only meant one thing: Kaiba's plane!

"Guys, look out there!" Yugi shouted enough for even Jonouchi to wake up drowsily. Everyone looked out the window and saw the plane coming down slower than before as if at least trying to soften the blow of the impact that is coming. There were also more of his planes that were coming too.

"It's one of Kaiba's planes," Anzu said as she recognized the symbol. They stopped the RV and came out, with Jou lagging behind, just as the plane landed in the lake.They went to see if anyone was hurt. The other planes landed around the lake. When they reached the plane, they saw Mokuba followed by Kaiba carrying someone out of the plane.

"Hey you two, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Hey guys. Yeah, we're okay," Mokuba said.

"Isn't that guy one of the Doom bikers?" Honda asked.

"Gee, Sherlock, what gave it away?" Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Watch it moneybags," Jou chimed in.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"That seal thingy did something," Mokuba answered.

"His soul must have been taken," Anzu said.

"Listen Kaiba, we need you to help us," Yugi said.

"Yeah I don't do that," he retorted.

"Come on Kaiba. We need you to help us save Yami."

"I'm not gonna help you save your imaginary friend Yugi." That got Yugi really mad.

"Listen Kaiba, I've had enough of your crap, so I suggest you take your Blue Eyes White Dragons, and your billionaire ass, and help us save Yami, now." Yugi ordered. (AN: O.O Wow, that sounded kind of cool.)

Everyone just stared at him very surprised that Yugi would say that, to Kaiba of all people. Yugi was just as surprised at what he said. "Whoa. Did I just say that?"

"Whoa. Go Yuge," Jou spoke. Kaiba felt a little awkward at all of this and didn't get a chance for a comeback as one of his goons came to tell him something. (AN: I'm saying goons, because I don't know what those people are called. Does anyone know?)

"Mr. Kaiba, I have something to tell you, and it's not good news."

"Well, then spit it out already."

"Some unknown company just bought most of the shares of Kaibacorp. I'm afraid they own the company now."

"WHAT?!" Kaiba shouted. They went on talking, and his goons took Alister from Kaiba. Kaiba ran a hand through his hair after hearing the news. "Well, it looks like I will do something after all."

"You're gonna help us save Yami?" Yugi asked.

"You can deal with your imaginary friend, I just want my company back." He ordered one of his goons get a plane so they could all get there without having to swim. They were still loyal to him even if he wasn't their boss anymore. At least not for awhile. Jou and Honda were still talking about how Yugi stood up to Kaiba.Yugi's face was turning red from embarrassment as he heard them.

"Gee Yuge, 'dat was pretty cool," Jou commented.

"Yeah man, never knew you had it in you," Honda added.

"Yeah," was all Yugi said.

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&**

At the headquarters, Yami left Mai alone so she could speak to Dartz. "Dartz, where are you?! she shouted to the darkness. Out of it came Dartz.

"Ahh, Miss Valentine. How nice to see you."

"Cut the crap, Dartz. I get it now. You've been lying this whole time to everyone that's working for you."

"I am merely stating out the truth in your stories."

"No you're not. You're just lying and manipulating us. I'm giving up this Oricalcos thing."

"I don't think so MissValentine."

"Why?"

"Because the Oricalcos is a part of you now. All your rage, all your hate, has energized the seal so you can't escape its wrath."

"That's a lie! You are so dead!" She was about to make him pay, but the seal on her head appeared and she held her head. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. The seal was appearing on the ground too. "What's going on?!"

"I told you. You can't escape its wrath," Dartz told her.

She screamed as the Oricalcos started glowing. She screamed loud enough for anyone to hear. Then the seal stopped glowing and she lay limp on the ground. Yami heard the scream so he came to check it out. "Dartz, what's going on?" he asked. He couldn't see because it was too dark.

"Nothing, Pharaoh. There was just a little argument going on."

"Where did Mai go?"

"She decided to turn in for the night." Yami left then, but he didn't hear Dartz's last word: "Permanently."

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Wow, that was great considering it's almost 3 in the morning.

Yugi: Yeah, cool.

Yami: I agree, but I am mad at Dartz for all he's done. I just wanta strangle him.

Me: I'm sure a lot of people want to. Speaking of which, it's review time! Tell me whatcha think! I think I'll go to sleep now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Me: Yugi? Yami? Where are you guys?

(silence)

Me: Come on. It's really awkward out here! Come out!

(silence)

Me: (sigh) I'm updating!

(They both race over)

Yami: YOU ARE?!

Yugi: REALLY?!

Me: Yep.

Yami: FINALLY!

Yugi: YOU SAID IT!

Me: Umm...what's wrong with you two?

Yugi: SUGAR RUSH!

Me: Yami?

Yami: HE TEMPTED ME WITH SUGAR!

Me: Ugh!

Yami: JUST STOP BLABBING, AND START UPDATING!

Yugi: YEAH!

Me: Alright, alright. But first, disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. That's one mystery solved.**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_Protector Of The Nameless_

_LittleMana_

_Yami-Yugi3_

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 9**

"Mai? Where are you?" Yami asked as he walked down the long hall. Ever since last night when he heard the argument, he has been looking for Mai. He checked her room and she wasn't in there. Then he checked all her usual places but she was nowhere. Yami's feet were hurting and he was getting tired from the searching that went on almost all day.

Not only just that, but Yami seemed to be getting even more tired doing things. Somehow after that though, he would suddenly feel better. He was confused at first but he quickly just brushed it off as just a phase or something.

"Mai, come on. I know you're not playing hide and seek so just come out!" he shouted to no one. He was getting frustrated so he decided to turn back to his room, but not before glancing back. Then he walked back to his room.

Meanwhile in the room with the souls, Dartz was pining or brooding or whatever you call it. "Finally, the time draws near. The great beast is almost completely resurrected. And it's all thanks to the Pharaoh. And as he says this, Yami's bracelet starts to glow even more as Yami lays down to take a nap.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Are we 'dere yet?" Jou asked for the 100th time. They know, they counted.

"No mutt, we are not there yet," Kaiba was currently thinking of a plan to beat Jonouchi with a stick if he wouldn't shut up. Silence for a few moments. Then...

"Are we 'dere yet?" he asked again.

"JOU, CAN IT!" Anzu shouted getting very frustrated.

"Yeah man, you've been saying that ever since we got on the plane," Honda jumped in. There was more silence for awhile and then...

"Are we 'dere yet?" Jou asked.

"NO!!!" they all shouted loud enough that he fell out of his chair.

"Alright alright, sheesh," he said as he got back up. They continued on.

Meanwhile...

Raphael was starting to get grips on reality. After finding out Valon and Alister had their souls taken, he was starting to question a few things. He found Mai unconscious a few minutes ago and that made him think harder.

What the heck was he doing? That's kind of what the question was. He actually was able to hear the conversations of those people. He was just really good at eavesdropping. He questioned if all people were really cruel. After all, the gang wanted to get their friend back at all costs. They could've just left him there and the world would be taken over but they didn't. And ever since the Oricalcos itself came around, things went wrong.

Ever since that green stone came into existence, only the certain people that found it were turning bad. That stone seemed to brainwash people or something. But Raphael still had his doubts. The only thing to do was go back to Dartz's lair because he probably will find his answers there.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

The gang finally made it to the lair. Yami opened his eyes as soon as he heard the sound of a plane coming down. He sensed it was his former friends. He smirked. The time was now for his revenge. He got off the bed and started going to the room of souls because he figures that's where they would be.

They got out of the plane, Yugi getting a head start as he started to run fast. Only one thing was in his mind at the time, 'Must find Yami.' They all made it to the room of souls and they were shocked at how many souls were actually there.

"Look at all these people!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jou added.

"Didn't think you'd all actually show," said a voice.

"Guys, who was 'dat?" Jou asked, creeped. Then all the torches lit.

"Dramatic effects," Honda said. They saw Yami sitting on a chair. He jumped off the chair in front of him.

"Yami," Yugi said.

"Surprised you had the gall to show up," Yami said.

"Yami, whatever you're thinking, don't."

"Huh, why not. I got nothin' better to do. Besides, I want my revenge."

"Yami-

"He's right you know," Dartz said coming in.

"Dartz," Yugi hissed.

"What do you want man!" Jou shouted.

"It's not a matter of what I want, but rather of what your Pharaoh wants. And right now, he wants your souls."

Yugi started, "Yami-

"Draw." He played the seal of Oricalcos and it surrounded them all.

"Yami no! Don't do this!" Yugi shouted.

"Time for my revenge," Yami said as the seal coursed through his veins.

"Yami stop!"

"No way. This is fun." He summoned a monster from his new deck that he built while he was in his room a couple days ago. "Your turn Yugi."

"No."

"Your going to have too," Dartz added.

"I can't."

"If you want to see the Pharaoh again, you have no choice."

"Fine. But I'm only doing this to save you Yami."

"Hmph, I don't need saving. Just summon your monster." Yugi summoned a monster in defense mode and placed one card face down. "Now attack!" Yami called out to his monster. It lunged at Yugi's defense card...

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Cliffy! Like I said, I can't recite duels very well, that's why I didn't name the monsters. Don't hurt me! Anyway, did it stink? I couldn't really figure out how to get to the point it's on now, but now, it's been decided. Kind of a short chapter, but suspense needs to be build.

Yami: WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?!

Yugi: YEAH!

Me: Sheesh, when will your sugar rushes stop?

(They both fall to the floor and sleep)

Me: Oh look. It stopped. Maybe they'll learn to be careful when eating sugar. Yeah right, I don't think so. (sigh)

Anyways, review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Me: Well reader, I am glad you have made it this far. So now is time to post the next chapter. I figured out something though! Has anyone ever watched Yugioh's season zero episodes? There on Youtube if you want to see them. DO YOU KNOW THE ONLY THING WORSE THAN TEA'S FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES?? HONDA'S BEAUTIFICATION MEMBER SPEECHES!! Gosh! They're annoying!! I think his speeches are WAY more annoying right now. It might become a tie later or something though. If you ever get the chance to watch the episodes, you'll see what I mean! (sighs happily) Finally, got that out of my system!

(Yami & Yugi arguing)

Me: What's going on now??

Yugi: Everyone thinks I'm soo innocent and you treat me like a little kid! Well, I'm sick of it!

Yami: But Yugi-

Yugi: Don't start with me! I am not a kid! I'm actually sort of older than you if you think about it in general terms!

Yami: Yugi, you're shouting. I don't like it. Anyway, I can't help it. You're too sweet.

Yugi: Really?

Yami: Well...maybe not right now, but...

Yugi: (pause) Not innocent.

Yami: Yes sir.

Me: What's going on here?

Yugi: Just clearing things up. Seems everyone is angry today.

Me: Had to get that off of my mind into the open!

Yugi: Okay Okay, sheesh.

Me: Yami, aren't you angry?

Yami: I'm angry from all the shouting! Enough!

Me & Yugi: Sorry. But we just had to say it.

Yami: (anime falls)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I have no snappy line today. Sorry.**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_Yami-Yugi3_

_Tayomi_

_Protector Of The Nameless_

**Warnings: Only one swear word.**

/blah/ Yugi's mindlink to Yami

_italics-flashbacks_

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 10**

Yami's monster leaped forward to attack Yugi's monster, but Yugi played his face down card to stop the monster. He thought it would stop the monster, but why would Yami still have that smirk on his face? "You really shouldn't have done that Yugi. My monster has a special ability to negate that trap card. All I have to do is just discard one measly card." He discarded a card as the monster continued his onslaught and attacked Yugi's face down card.

Yugi smirked this time. "Nice try, but I played the Mystical Elf. Her defense is 2000. And sense your monster has 1800 attack points you lose 200 life points."

"Why you little...Why did you play that trap card then?"

"To get you to draw out your monster's special ability."

"And sense that special ability only happens for one turn, it wouldn't work the next time. So you used your trap card as a decoy."

"Yep."

"Hmp! Nice moves Yugi. But they won't be good enough. It's your turn now."

"Yami, I don't want to do this." /This is just gonna be like that duel where Jou was brainwashed./ Yugi accidently mindlinked. He didn't realize their link was still working.

"Hmm, yes I remember then too. An example persay of how you always used me up until then. You didn't need me to duel for you so you just discarded me!"

"Whoa, no Yami that's not true!"

"Oh please, who are you trying to fool here?"

"Yami, I would never do that to you. I care about you too much. I just thought the brainwashing would wear off better because he knew me more back then."

"Yeah right."

"Please Yami-

"Enough! Are you going to start your turn or what! Or do you pass?"

Yugi sighed. "Fine. Anything to get you back Yami." Yugi was about to take his turn when he saw Kaiba step up. "Kaiba, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Are you helping me?"

"Hmph. Don't get any ideas Yugi. I'm only in this for my company."

"Yeah right, Kaiba has a soft spot!" Jou shouted.

"Shut up mutt!"

"Oh for Ra's sake, HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" Yami shouted frustrated.

"What!!! No I don't!!" Kaiba defended.

"Kaiba has a crush on me?" Jou got real confused this time.

"You wish mutt!...Oh why did I just say that?"While they were arguing the rest of the gang looked wide eyed and confused.

"Whoa Yami, how did you think of that?" Anzu asked.

"Well, when you're a spirit, watching everyone, you tend to see some things," he smirked.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kaiba shouted boiling with rage. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!!!"

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE! I'M ALREADY DEAD!" Now _they _were arguing and almost clawing at each other's throats. Dartz was actually starting to get frustrated with all this as well. That's a first.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Yes Dartz," Yami said.

"Why don't you call me master Dartz?"

"Cause...I don' wanna. Besides, even I don't bow down to you. Now Yugi, go."

"Don't you think I should go since I didn't yet?" Kaiba asked still angry.

"Depends."

"Depends what?"

"Depends...are you done with Jou?"

"YAMI!!" Jou shouted red faced.

"Yami, stop it!" Yugi shouted. Kaiba looked about ready to twist him until his head popped off.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Raphael was running as fast as he could to confront Dartz. He understood everything now. He figured out that the Oricalcos is the one responsible for all this mess. He knew that Alister, Valon, Mai, and anyone else, yes even Yami, are totally innocent in this. They were just being used, including him. Well no more!

"I'm almost there," he said as he was running down the hall.

Meanwhile...sometime after all that with Yami and them...ID

Things weren't exactly going as according to plan as they had hoped. They did have Yami challenged but they didn't have him on the run. Dartz was kind of backseat dueling, even if Yami didn't want it.

"Pharaoh, not even you are strong enough to handle more than one Oricalcos."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He played them anyway. He felt the surge of dark energy flow through him but it hurt him as he put his hand to his chest and winced.

"Yami please listen, we don't want to control you. We never have. We love you very much so just stop this now!" Yugi was getting frantic.

"You...can't...tell me...what to do...either," he breathed. He was able to play that big snake monster. (AN: I can't remember the name. :.sweatdrop.:)

"Whoa, 'dat 'ting is big!" Jou shouted amazed by the size of the snake.

"Now snake, attack!" The snake was about ready to attack.

/Yami, stop./ Yugi said calmly through the mindlink. Yami stopped in his tracks. Somehow, just the way Yugi said it that time made him stop. Yami stared at him wide eyed. The Millennium Puzzle was glowing.

"Yugi what-

"Yami, I'm not gonna let the darkness take you." The puzzle glowed more as the Oricalcos rings shattered. All three of them.

"What's going on here?!" Dartz shouted.

"Yugi...

"Yami, I'm gonna help you." He let the puzzle glow until the light reached Yami. He covered his eyes from the brightness. The Oricalcos symbol was replaced by the eye of Horus. Yami was shown images of him and his friends. (AN: A Sailor Moon moment! I don't own that either.)

"_You did it Yugi," Yami said._

"_We both did it. And I don't even know your name."_

"_I've been called many things in the past. Pharaoh, Yugioh, I've been known as Yami."_

_Yugi nodded. "Well Yami, I'm proud to call you my friend."_

"_Good. Cause I'm good to be it."_

_---_

"_I'm not sure what this is all about guys, but I'm sure we can trust him, whoever he is," Yugi said._

"_Hey, if 'da big guy's okay in your book, then he's okay by me," Jou said._

"_Yeah," Honda agreed._

_---_

"_Hey Yugi, do you think Yami wants to play a video game with us?" Anzu asked._

"_Who's Yami?" Jou asked._

"_You know, the spirit. The guy that fought while we were duel monsters," Yugi said._

"_Oh him. I thought that was a dream."_

"_Well it wasn't!" Anzu shouted._

"_Oh okay. Yeah, let him come out and play with us."_

"_Yeah, he should play too," Honda agreed._

"_Okay." Yugi said_

Images and scenes were poured into his mind overwhelming him as he collapsed on his knees holding his head. "Those flashbacks, are they true?" Yugi nodded.

"Pharaoh! Don't listen to him! He's shoving lies into your brain!" Dartz shouted frantic.

"Yami, he's the one that's telling you lies. Please Yami. Believe," Yugi said.

"I'm not that sure what to believe anymore." As soon as he said that, Raphael came bursting through the doors.

"DARTZ!!" he shouted.

"Ahh, Raphael, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Shove it. I've had enough of your lies."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that! You're the one who was feeding us all lies. You manipulated me, Valon, Alister, Mai," he looked over to Yami, "and the Pharaoh."

"Well, I had to do something. Sometimes even manipulating the events in their lives."

"No...wait...

"Ahh yes, like Alister. He thinks it was Gozuboro (AN: Can't remember how to spell it.) who took his little brother. But it's easy to manipulate with disguise."

"No...

"And Valon, he was sent to many detention camps, however he wouldn't have gotten there without manipulation by me."

"You didn't."

"And then there's you Raphael."

"No...You didn't!"

"Your ship got hit by a wave, however I was the one that caused that wave!"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Raphael was boiling with rage. Yami was still confused on some things but he realized what was going on.

"Raphael don't! Don't get angry! The Oricalcos!" Raphael didn't listen to him as he charged at Dartz. He didn't get far as the Oricalcos surrounded him and he screamed.

"Raphael!" everyone shouted.

"What's going on?!" he shouted through the pain.

"Raphael, you can never escape the Oricalcos. It's a part of you now. And now it's feeding on your rage...and your soul," Dartz smirked.

"NO!" he shouted as the Oricalcos took his soul and he lay limp on the ground. Meanwhile Yami was trembling from watching that. Yugi saw this and decided to say something that was sure to knock some sense into Yami.

"You see that Yami. That's what's going to happen to you if you keep this up." Now it was up to Yami to figure out what he wanted to do.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Guess I'll end it here. It was supposed to go longer but I added a lot of things so this is sort of your cliffhanger. What will Yami choose to do?

Yami: What in the heck was that?

Yugi: Yeah, what was up with the KaibaxJou thing?

Me: (sheepish) Oh. That. Well, I swear that was totally spontaneous! It just came out of nowhere. At the time, I was thinking of Family Guy where Stewie says, "Oh for God's sake, HE'S WEARING A WIRE!" And I just had to put that in there. I always have to put some humor somewhere. I don't own Family Guy either.

Yami & Yugi: (Laughing)

Me: (sigh) I hate to break it to ya people, but this story's only gonna go on for a couple more chapters.

Yami: We should have a party!

Me: For what?

Yami: Your first finished chapter story!

Yugi: Good idea! I love parties!

Me: Let's talk about it later. Anyways readers, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Me: Here we go! We're almost done with this!

Yami: We almost have everything. Yugi, what else is left?

Yugi: Guests.

Yami: Okay.

Me: O.O Guys, what are you doing?

Yugi: Getting stuff ready!

Me: For what?

Yami: That party we were talking about!

Me: (sweatdrop) Gee, you guys sure love to party.

Both: YOU SAID IT!

Yami: Let's see, let's invite everyone in the story. Yugi, call everyone you've ever meant in your entire life, and tell them to get over here now!!

Yugi: Good idea! Except for the bullies! And we'll invite all the readers that are reading this!

Yami: We're set!

Me: Yeah, you keep talking while I introduce the next chapter. Phones will definitely be ringing tonight. (sigh) Oh well I'm a night owl anyway. XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. (shakes head) If I did, I probably would've said it a long time ago. **

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_Tayomi_

_Protector Of The Nameless_

_CuteYami_

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 11**

A dead silence filled the room as everyone was waiting to hear what Yami had to say. Would he choose to come back on the good side with his friends again, or would he choose to stay with Dartz and steal souls? Yugi was watching Yami intensely. He wondered what could possibly be going through Yami's head at this time.

Well, they were about to get an answer because suddenly Yami's eyes started to overflow with tears and rolled down his cheeks. He went on his knees to the ground. "Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry. I mean- I didn't-

He continued to babble and sob until Yugi spoke in a gentle voice. "It's okay Yami. I forgive you."

He looked up. "You do?"

"Yeah, you didn't really know what you were doing. And you were fed lies too."

He was still a bit doubtful. "Are you sure you forgive me. I'm not so sure I deserve it."

"Naw man, you saved my life from the Oricalcos. It proves you haven't lost yourself," Jou said.

"Yeah Yami, you just misunderstood. We didn't really take it personally anyway," Anzu said.

"And you were able to break away from the Oricalcos, and for that we forgive you," Yugi said.

"I don't know what to say... Yami said.

"You don't have to say anything. Just come back to this side," Yugi told him. More tears fell from Yami's eyes, but they were tears of happiness this time. The snake disappeared as he took off his duel disk.

During this time, Dartz seemed to be quiet. Yami just shrugged it off as nothing. He started to stand up. Dartz's eye twitched and he smirked. Yami felt a sharp tingling sensation hit him at first. His eyes widened at that. Then before he could question what it was, the bracelet started glowing very brightly. It sent sparks of electricity to Yami, electrocuting him as it also drained the life energy of his soul. (AN: Shout out to penny3 for guessing the bracelet right!)-: D

"YAMI!!" Everyone shouted. Yami's knees buckled as he fell to the ground screaming from all the shocks. His screams were blood curdling, enough to pierce Yugi's heart. Yugi turned to Dartz.

"What are doing to him?!" he shouted as his fists clenched in anger.

"It's quite simple really Yugi. I knew from the start that the Pharaoh holds his friends dear as if they were a lifeline. I knew he would eventually go back to you, so I was prepared."

"What do you mean?!"

"From the start I wanted the Pharaoh's soul, or rather the energy stored within his soul, so I gave him the bracelet so that could get done. And watching you all squirm while the Pharaoh was under my spell, was merely for my amusement."

"You... Yugi started but didn't say anymore. He had to get to Yami! He ran to Yami and tried to soothe him but he couldn't touch him because of all the golden electrical currents that were all over him. Yugi said comforting words to him, but Yami couldn't hear him because he was too engulfed in the pain. More tears were rolling down his cheeks. Tears of pain.

Meanwhile the gang was about to bash Dartz's skull in. Jonouchi was ready to fight with fists and tried to swing one but Dartz disappeared into a portal that appeared. "What the?" he said confused. "Where did he go?" They heard laughter next. "I finally have enough energy from the Pharaoh to revive the Great Leviathan. Enjoy life while you can kids." Then they heard him no more.

After he said that, the electrical currents stopped and Yami lay there unconscious, or rather almost lifeless. Yugi gasped. "Yami! Come on Yami, wake up." He started shaking Yami's shoulder but he got nothing in response. He tried to take the bracelet off, but it wouldn't budge, no matter how much he worked at it and tugged on it.

"Come on Yuge, we hafta get out of here!" Jou shouted. Yugi nodded and took Yami into his arms. They ran out from the room outside. The sky looked like the northern lights. They heard a giant roar.

Just then Yugi remembered something. "The God cards!" He remembered they were taken when this whole mess started. "I have to go back and get them!" He also remembered that the Leviathan has been revived so they needed to stop that too. They saw Kaiba walking towards the room again.

"Big brother! Where are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"To give this Dartz guy a piece of my mind, and get my company back. If any of you geeks want to come, I don't care," he said as he walked on.

"I am! 'Dere's no way I'm missin' 'dis!" Jou shouted as he ran up behind Kaiba.

"I'll go too," Yugi said. He turned to Anzu. "Anzu, could you take Yami?" He started to hand him to her, but Yami surprisingly grabbed his arm. He looked to see Yami had awoken and was looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Oh no. It's too dangerous for you to come in your condition."

Those crimson eyes just continued to stare even more intensely than before, telling Yugi that he begged for him to go with him. "Alright." Yugi took him back and ran for it as fast as he could to catch up with the other two.

He was in the room next and he looked around. He saw that the portal was still open. He figured Kaiba and Jou went in there. He started running toward it when he remembered the God cards. He ran around the room and saw three snakes. He looked in them and saw the cards. He set Yami down so he could retrieve them.

Then he picked Yami back up and ran into the portal. He stepped out of the portal and spotted Kaiba and Jou. He ran up to them. "Hey Yuge, you made it," Jou said. Then he saw Yami. "Why'd you bring Yami? He's in bad condition."

"I know, but he desperately wanted to come," Yugi stated as he looked at Yami. His eyes were only half open as it looked like he was starting to gain his conscious back. "What's going on?"

"We're about to find out," Kaiba stated as they started walking down the aisle to where they saw a silver figure. They looked closer and saw that it was Dartz. Or rather a shell of Dartz.

"What is 'dat?" Jou asked. Yugi walked up to it and touched the silver hand as best as he could. The silver figure turned to dust as it flew up into the sky. They suddenly heard laughter once more. The waters started churning and up came a giant sized dragon and it turned and faced them.

"Whoa, 'dat is one big dragon," Jou shuddered. They figured that they got to actually fight this thing. Yugi summoned a monster and tried to fight the dragon. The dragon blasted the monster which shook whatever they were standing on. Then Yugi spotted something.

"Guys, look up there!" They both looked up and spotted something on the dragon's forehead. They looked closer and it looked like Dartz! "It's Dartz."

They heard more laughter. "Yes it is me. I fused with the Leviathan just for more of an energy boost. Go ahead and try to attack me. I might actually get a kick out of it."

"Let's do it!" Jou shouted. They agreed as they summoned their best monsters. They all attacked at once trying to do any damage to the dragon. The dragon didn't even budge from his spot. The attacks left no scratches on him.

After awhile of attacking the dragon still didn't even look weakened. "Now it's my turn," Dartz said as the Leviathan created a ball of energy and hurled it at all the monsters. There was a massive explosion and all three had to shield their eyes from the impact. Dust was everywhere and they couldn't see a thing.

The dust finally cleared and there were no monsters left. "Our monsters!" Kaiba shouted shocked. Dartz laughed.

"Your attempts are pathetic," he said. Yugi suddenly had an idea.

"We need to summon the God cards." He set Yami down so he could play them. He summoned them and they stood there in all their glory. Dartz still laughed.

"Are you sure you wanna play them? Their power has mostly drained by now," he said. The dragon flew up to the sky and two of the God cards followed him. Slifer stayed so Yugi could go with them.

Yugi was just about to get on Slifer went he heard a weak voice call to him. "Yugi...wait. Let me...go instead," Yami breathed.

"Yami, you can't go! You can't even get up!"

"You're wrong right there. Look." He got up as carefully as he could. "Please. I need to do this."

"Are you sure you have enough strength?" Yugi asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go. Please." He stared sorrowfully at Yugi until he finally gave in.

"Alright, but please be careful."

"I will." He jumped onto Slifer and they headed up with the rest of them. Yugi looked up at the sky as his concern for Yami grew. This was so weird to him as usually Yami was the one concerned and was always saying these things. Now it was the other way around. Yugi had to almost be the big brother to Yami now.

"I hope he'll be okay." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Jou.

"Don't worry, 'e'll be fine," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, we just have to believe in him, just like you always told us."

"You know, people seem to rub off on each other more than they realize."

"What do ya mean by 'dat?"

"I mean...Yami used to always take care of me. Now I'm starting to take care of him and even saying some of the things he says. And you're saying some of the things I always said like just now."

"Yeah, but some people have built up an immunity to 'dat. Like Kaiba for example. You'd tink after hanging around with us so much, some of our personalities would've rubbed off on him." He smirked.

"Maybe our personalities have rubbed off on him and he just won't show it."

"'Dat's an idea. But even I have my doubts." Jou laughed. They kept on talking. Now let's see how the big duel up there is going.

Yami faced Dartz as best as he could. He only felt half strong to carry all this out. "Well well well. We meet again Pharaoh. Now let's see who's better."

"My thoughts exactly," he stated as they faced off. The Leviathan blasted a big energy blast while the God cards blasted their energy blasts. They were at a stalemate. Yami was still weak from the ordeal but he had to think of something fast. 'They need more power,' he thought as he watched.

He suddenly had an idea but it was very, very risky. But he was ready for anything. He stood up on Slifer and put his hands in front of him. He let all of his energy gather and blasted it all to the dragon.

'The fool!' Dartz thought as he saw what Yami just did. That was energy that he needed to stay alive. And it still wasn't enough. Yami had to blast just a little more but that would mean...

"I'm sorry Yugi," he said out loud as he blasted the last of his energy at the demon. It was enough to get to the dragon and combined with the God's power it was enough to destroy the dragon...and Dartz.

"No! I was so close!" Dartz shouted as a massive explosion occurred. It was enough to cloud the entire area, including the three. Back at the RV, the rest of the gang saw the big explosion and they hoped everyone was alright.

In the dust, the three could make out the dragon falling back into the ocean. They could also make out orbs floating in the sky. They were the souls of all the people who lost to the Oricalcos. Mai, Valon, Alister, and Raphael met up with the ones they knew and loved. All the souls started floating back to where they needed to go.

Eventually the smoke cleared and they saw everything clearly. "You did it Yami." Yugi said, proud of his Yami. He started looking around for Yami but he couldn't find him. Yugi was starting to grow worried. He looked around more and he started growing more worried. Where was Yami?

He eventually found Yami laying on the ground. "Yami!" he shouted as he ran up to Yami. His crimson eyes were closed. Yugi tried to shake him awake but when he touched his shoulder, he drew back sharply. He gasped as he felt that Yami's skin was very cold. "Yami," he started calling to Yami as if in a trance. "No Yami, don't do this."

He picked up Yami's head and still no movement. Yugi's eyes started to water and he held back the urge to cry. Maybe Yami was overly exhausted or something. He tried to reach him in their mind link but he found out he couldn't feel Yami at all anymore. Yugi's eyes started overflowing with tears.

"No Yami, don't leave!!" he shouted. Still nothing. Yugi started crying right then. Then he saw something else. Yami's body was starting to glow and sparkle. He wondered what was going on. Then his tears grew more forcefully as Yami's body began to disappear. "YAMI, NO!!"

Yugi held on to Yami as if that would keep him here. After a few moments, Yami's body disappeared completely into sparkles and flew up into the sky. (AN: Another Sailor Moon moment. I don't own that either.)

Yug's body become racked with sobs. He started sobbing uncontrollably and hysterically as he was shouting to the sky. "YAMI, PLEASE COME BACK!! PLEASE!!!" he shouted to the heavens hoping someone would hear his cry.

But nothing happened. He continued to sob both uncontrollably and hysterically on the ground.

"O-Oh god...Yami...please come back...please...

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: (crying) Wow. Very, very sad! (blows nose) Don't worry, this is not! I repeat **not**! the end. The next chapter will come shortly I bet. Though the ending might surprise you a lot.

Yugi: (still crying)

Yami: Yugi, are you okay? (wipes tears off his own face)

Yugi: Oh Yami! You came back! Please YoH, don't keep us in suspense! This is so sad! We need to find out what happens next!!

Me: Don't worry, you'll get your wish. Oh and by the way, you're all invited to the party. All you have to do is tune in next time for the exciting conclusion of Doom Saga: Alternate Ending. Are you guys gonna be okay?

Yugi: (glomps Yami) Oh Yami! I'm never letting go!

Yami: (glomps back) I'll never let you go either!

Me: Please, for the good of the story, and those two, please, **PLEASE** review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Me: Ahh...welcome reader to the party! To celebrate the last chapter of this story! Very sad I know, but not for long. But the ending might surprise you.

(Backround noise)

Me: We practically invited everyone under the sun as you may have guessed. It may get crazy.

Someone: CHUCK PORK!!

Me: (sweatdrop) Oookay...nutty.

Yugi: (runs up) Uh YoH, we have a problem.

Me: Well, of course we have a problem, we always have a problem. That's why I get Yami to fix it.

Yugi: Yeah, well don't hold your breath.

Me: Oh man, what happened?

Yugi: Bakura spiked the punch and Yami accidently drank from it.

Me: Oh man, you think sugar makes him crazy? Just wait until he gets drunk.

Yami: (has sheets on him) I'M SHEET MAN!! DA DA DA DAAA!!

Yugi: Yami get back here!!

Me: You go chase after him. OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN!!

(Quiets down)

Me: OKAY, NOBODY GO FOR THE PUNCH. I REPEAT, DO NOT GO FOR THE PUNCH!! OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE SHEET MAN OVER THERE! (Points to Yami)

(They look)

Yugi: Yami, get off the table!

Yami: Never!!! (Trips and falls)

Yugi: Yami! Are you alright!

(Dizzy Yami)

Yugi: No more sheet man?

Yami: (shakes head)

Yugi: Good.

(All sweatdrop)

Me: (sigh) I guess while he pulls himself together, we should start the last chapter.

(Everybody cheers)

Me: Alright then, here we go!

**Disclaimer: Alright now. Last time I have to say this in this story. I don't own Yugioh. Now let's continue!**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_Protector Of The Nameless_

_Dialga 1_

_Tayomi_

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&**

**Chapter 12**

Yami opened his eyes and sat up. His head was very fuzzy on what happened. He couldn't remember what it was that happened. After a few minutes all the memories came back to him. He used all of his energy in that last attack and it took him here. Wherever here was.

He looked around some more and found everything very foggy and cloudy and the wind was ruffling his hair around. He looked at what he was wearing. It looked like the Egyptian clothing he used to wear, only without all the jewelry. He decided to look around some more.

He got up and started walking to find someone. The place looked deserted. He found out as soon as he started walking, that he wasn't wearing any shoes. He still walked on anyway. After awhile, he came to a river. The river was sparkling and looked like if you drank from it, it would taste like candy.

He stepped over the river by walking on the stones that were there. They were arranged so that someone could walk over the river. He started walking on. He eventually came to a giant wall that looked like water or fog. He saw someone next to it. A girl. Her head was down so he tapped her shoulder and she looked up.

She had brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. Her outfit was just like Yami's, only it did have some jewelry and stuff on it. "Where are you headed?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Uh..." he started. He wanted to ask what that wall was. "Um, excuse me but, what is this wall here?" They both looked to the wall.

"Oh that, well, that's the crossover to the other side."

"I don't understand."

"When someone passes away and they don't regret anything or have everything finished with their lives, they come here to this wall and cross over. All you have to do is step through the wall."

"But, I'm not ready to go. I still need to stay here."

"Well, that's not really in my place to decide. I just guide the people to the other side."

"Please, I have to stay here. Can't you, talk to the person in charge or something?"

"Uh, no. I can't decide this stuff. The Gods have to decide."

Yami fell to his knees. "Please, I need to stay here. I won't do anything else bad again, I just need to stay here." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. The girl's eyes softened and saddened at this.

"You promise?" Another voice said. Yami stopped and looked up. The girl was shocked.

"It's the Gods." She got on her knees and bowed to them.

"Ra, is that you?" Yami also bowed down.

"No need to bow Pharaoh. I heard what you were saying. I also heard what your hikari was saying."

"You did?"

"Yes. It seems you are still needed in the real world."

"I must go back. Please, I need to be with Yugi again."

"Very well, you may go back. And you will have your own body. However, there is one condition for this."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"You will have to start life all over again."

"What?!"

"We cannot just give you a body of your age. You will have to start life all over again. And, you will not be able to remember anything about your past life."

"What? But-

"But, a small part of your subconscious will remember all you did. You just won't realize it. That is your condition. If you stay here, you won't see them again. At least not for a long time. If you do decide to go back, you get to be with them, but as a child since you would start life all over again. But you won't remember them exactly as they are. They'll be more of guardians to you. So which one do you decide?"

Yami was shocked at this condition. He thought about it. If he didn't go, he would remember them, but he would probably never see them again. If he did go back, he would be with them and Yugi again, but he won't remember them, and he will be a child. He had to choose fast.

If he did go, he would get to be with Yugi again. And Yugi still needed him. But Yugi would have to act like a parent to him. But he still needed him...

And he still needed Yugi. He made his decision. "I want to go back."

Ra smiled. "You know, people can live a successful life, but they will never be truly happy without a pure of heart. And people to get by. Why do you think your little brown haired friend ends up hanging around you guys so much?" Yami smiled and laughed. "Very well, you have agreed to the condition?"

"Yes, I have."

"Very well then." He opened up a portal. "Go through this portal and you know what happens next."

"Okay, but I have a question. I used up all my life energy. How come my soul isn't dead?"

"You have a lot of power. You must have a backup power to keep your soul from being torn into shreds."

"Okay. Oh by the way, what's your name?" He turned to the girl.

"Me? Oh, my name is Andita." (AN: I might have made it up, I might not have. (sweatdrop))

"Okay, see you later."

"Oh you will soon." Yami's eyes widened. "I'm kidding!" she laughed. Yami laughed too, but it was a nervous laugh. He waved to everyone and stepped into the portal. Everything flashed before his eyes, but he held on to the thought of seeing his friends again.

Meanwhile...

Yugi was still sobbing but it wasn't nearly as strong as it was before. Mostly because he sobbed and cried to near exhaustion. Jou put a hand on his shoulder. "Yuge, you know Yami wouldn't want you like 'dis."

"I know but..." he sniffed. "We finally got him back...and now he's..."

"Don't worry Yuge, he's still in your memories."

"That doesn't...help. It's just...not the same unless...he's right here."

"He would want you to be happy."

"I...guess so." he wiped the tears from his eyes but they still threatened to fall.

"Come on Yuge, we gotta go. This place is about to blow any minute now," Jou said as he felt the ground shake a little.

Yugi sniffed again. "Yeah...I guess...your right." Jou started walking ahead. Yugi started walking after him when all of a sudden he heard crying. He stopped and gasped. He strained his ears for the source of the sound. The crying continued.

He started walking to the sound. Jou said something but he didn't catch it. He was paying more attention to the crying. It almost sounded like a baby! He started walking faster to the sound. Eventually he saw something on the ground. He ran towards it.

When he got there he found out it wasn't an it, but a person. He saw a baby with a blanket wrapped around it. When Yugi took a closer look, he found out that the baby had crimson eyes and some tri colored hair of crimson red, black, with some streaks of gold. Yugi gasped and stumbled backwards to the ground. (AN: Another Sailor Moon moment. Still don't own that.)

Only one word escaped from his mouth. "Yami?" he whispered. He went closer and kept looking at the baby's traits. They were the same as Yami's traits. "What, but how?" he whispered again. Yami looked up at him with his big sparkling crimson eyes and gave Yugi a big smile and held out his arms while making a baby cooing sound. (AN: Aww!)

Yugi just about melted. "Aww, you're so cute," he whispered again. Yami just cooed back.

"Hey Yuge, what are ya lookin' at?" Jou and Kaiba came up and their eyes widened when they saw what was holding Yugi up so long. They saw the familiar hair and eyes. "Uh...Yuge, is that...?"

"Yes he is Jou. This is Yami."

"What, but how?"

"I don't know." Yugi found a note on the blanket and picked it up, opened it and read it out loud. "As you might want to know, we brought your friend back but he had to agree to these terms. He had to start life all over again and not remember any of this, but only remember things to some extent. But he gets his own body and gets to live in your realm with you."

"You're kidding," Kaiba stated kind of shocked at this.

"Who's it from?" Jou asked.

"It doesn't say, but I bet someone answered my prayers," Yugi said as tears rolled down his face, but rather tears of happiness.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Jou asked.

"Well, I'm going to take him. I'm rather shocked by the conditions, but at least he gets to stay here with us." He picked Yami up and Yami snuggled up against him. Yugi's heart melted at the action.

"Hmm, Yuge as a parent. Never thought I'd see 'de day," Jou joked.

"Hmm...and you thought I would need supporting for the rest of my life. Well, not anymore! Yugi Muoto now walks on his own two feet!" Kaiba and Jou sweatdropped.

"Uh, would you like some weights Yugi?" Jou joked yet again.

"No I'm good," he said a little sheepish. They started walking back to the plane. Yugi felt a tug on his neck. He looked down and saw that Yami was tugging on the puzzle. Yugi wondered what he was doing. Then he saw Yami take it to his mouth, and started nibbling on the pointy tip of the puzzle. Yugi's heart melted even more from the cuteness of it.

He didn't want Yami to hurt himself but he also didn't want to take it away because Yami looked happy and very, _very, _cute. (AN: I saw a picture of Yami as a baby nibbling on the puzzle like that on Deviantart and I thought it was so cute!) "I wonder where Dartz went?" he asked.

"Probably burning in hell. Good riddance," Kaiba said. They walked on. Then they started feeling the ground shake even more.

"Aww, man let's get outta here!" Jou shouted. They started running to the portal and Kaiba and Jou ran in it and disappeared. Yugi almost got in but he had a bad feeling hit him. He turned and looked around but he saw nothing. He brushed it off and went through the portal. He caught up with Kaiba and Jou.

When they did eventually get back to the plane, they were bombarded with tons of questions and gasps at seeing Yami. Yugi quickly explained to them and the letter and they were pretty satisfied at that. Anzu thought Yami looked adorable. Rebecca was just happy that Yugi was alright. She was shocked about Yami but she accepted it just as long as Yugi was happy. Everyone else pretty much accepted it.

Roland came up to Kaiba with a happy expression on his face. "Mr. Kaiba! We just found out the results of the company. Congratulations, you are the president again!"

"Really?!" Kaiba practically shouted. So now Kaiba was happy. He got his company back. They hopped into the plane and started heading back to Domino. Yami was still playing with the puzzle.

"Hey Kaiba, I don't think Yami will be able to duel you for awhile," Yugi started to joke.

"Are you kiddin'? I bet Yami could beat Kaiba right now if he wanted to," Jou said which got everybody laughing, including Yami. He thought they were playing so he played along. That got everybody smiling at how cute he was.

"Shut up, Mutt!" Kaiba shouted.

"What? It's true!" he defended.

"Well, I know for sure that Yami could beat you. In fact any 1 year old could beat you!"

"Hey! Watch it."

They continued arguing while everyone else just ignored him. Yugi looked down and saw Yami asleep with his right thumb in his mouth. Yugi smiled. It was gonna be a great time...

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: There you go! It is done!!

Everybody: BANZAI!! (set off explode things were you pull the string)

Me: Told you the ending might surprise you. Okay, Yami's incapacitated right now, so Yugi would you do the honors?

Yugi: Okay, we wanna thank all the reviewers: **Protector Of The Nameless, Shamise, penny3, Chibi SasuNaru, Tomboy 601, Yami-Yugi3, Divadcreator, super-rat, Mana's hikari, IluvAUs, LittleMana, Tayomi, CuteYami, and Dialga 1**. Also thanks to all the readers that did read this! And any new reviewer and reader that might come by after this chapter!

Me: Thank you Yugi. Okay, I smell a sequel!

Bakura: That's not what I smell!

Me: (pause) Shut up! That was lame!

Bakura: Eh, I do what I can.

Me: Ugh! Anyway, here's the summary for the sequel:

**Summary: Yugioh: Revenge of the Oricalcos- **This story takes place about 13 years after the DOOM incident. Yami's in Junior High about now. But the Oricalcos is coming back with revenge. And it's still after Yami... Get ready for new characters too, and I will own those characters.

Me: There's your sequel. About that huge gap of 13 years, I might do a side story of Yami growing up. It will probably come faster than intended, but ONLY if you desperately really want it. Otherwise, I don't know. Leave it in a review.

Yugi: Aww, Yami's cute!

Me: Yes, he is. I actually had this as an ending, but I needed an actual story for it. So I picked this. Plus I always wondered what would happen if it was Yami's soul that was taken.

Yami: (waking up) Whoa, what hit me?

Me: Well, well, well. Wake up sleepy head.

Yami: What happened?

Me: You were drunk. Come out and check the chapter.

Yami: (Reads chapter) You turned me into a baby?!

Me: Yes, I did.

Yugi: Aww Yami, you looked so cute!

Yami: Really?

Me: Totally! Now let's crank this party up!

Everyone: YEAH!! (Turns up volume)

Me: THANKS FOR READING EVERYBODY! JA NE! NOW, IT'S PARTY TIME!

Review please!


End file.
